In association with highly-functional and multifunctional capabilities achieved in an electronic apparatus in recent years, a variety of devices such as semiconductor chips, sensors, and display devices have been built into the electronic apparatus. Large amounts of data have been exchanged to and from these devices, and the data amount has increased with the advancing highly-functional and multifunctional capabilities of the electronic apparatus. Therefore, the data exchange has been often carried out with use of a high-speed interface that makes it possible to transmit/receive data at the rate of several gigabits per second, for example.
In such a high-speed interface, many different technologies have been developed to improve the communication performance. For example, PTL 1 discloses a noise-cancelling circuit that suppresses a power-supply noise arising in a differential output buffer.